A Friend In Need
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: 6 year old Asami Sato is at the park, searching for someone to play with. It's proving to be harder than expected since she isn't a bender and it's beacon for a bully. She's saved from said bully from an expected source: young Avatar Korra. They spend the rest of the day together, bring new feelings for the both of them


A Friend In Need

* * *

><p>6 year old Asami is playing at the park on this fine sunny with her father Hiroshi Sato not too far away. She loves the rare off days that presents themselves meaning that she gets to spend as much time as the day allowed.<p>

The young heiress walks onto the playground where the other kids were playing on. She walks up to some kids around her age that the raven haired girl thought might want to play with her. It was a group of there: one girl with shit brown hair and two boys, one with blonde hair and the other with brown hair.

"Um excuse me, can I play with you?" Asami asked playing with the hem of her dress.

The tallest of the group turned to her, looking her up and down. Asami was uncomfortable with him looking at her like that.

"Are you a fire bender?" The blonde asked.

"Well no but my mom is from the Fire Nation colonies" Asami said hopeful.

Asami is a non bender much to her dismay. She really wanted to be able to bend like the other ids her age. He mother is from the Fire Nation colonies and her father is from the small town outside of Ba Sing Se. A few people in her family history have been able to bend and the young heiress was hoping that she was one of those few people but fate wasn't on her side. The group huddled together and whispered incoherently so Asami couldn't hear.

"Sorry but the games that we liked to play needs bender" The blonde said walking away.

Asami was saddened that she couldn't play because she couldn't bend. It's not her fault that she couldn't bend. She tried to force the bending out of her but nothing would come of it. The young heiress wanted to bend so badly that it hurts. She walks to the sand box and slumps to her knees. Asami absent-mindedly built a mock replica of the palace in Ba Sing Se.

It wasn't as good as the real thing that she seen her books but she's proud of it and no one could take that away from her. Oh was she wrong when it came crashing down. Asami looks up to see a boy with shaggy brown hair and greens eyes. He has a wide smirk on his face and his foot when Asami's castle used to stand.

"What did you do that for?" Asami asked confused.

"Because it was stupid and I didn't like it so I earth-bend it" The boy said laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Asami hopped to her feet and pushed the boy on his butt. Normally the heiress was calm and didn't upset over things but this boy was making her day go bad. The boy jumped to his feet in a hurry and sweep the ground under Asami's feet causing her to fell and hit her head. The raven haired girl looked up at the boy with tears in her eyes. Why was this happening to her? Was this because she couldn't bend? Would it be different if she could bend? Why couldn't she bend?

"Hey! Leave her alone"

Asami looked to see that it was a girl around her age with chocolate brown skin, pretty blue eyes, and her hair in a ponytail.

"What are you gonna do about it? Tell on me" The boy said scoffing at her.

"No but I'm gonna kick your butt" The girl said getting into a fighting stance.

"Bring it" The boy said throwing at rock at the girl.

The girl stopped it and tossed it back followed by a blasted of fire. The rock missed the boy by a inch but the fire caused him to fall on his back. The girl jumped in the air with some hovering over her hand hitting the ground by the boy's head.

"Y-You're the A-Avatar" the boy stuttered.

"Heck yea I'm the Avatar and you gotta deal with it" the girl said pumping her fist in the air.

The boy ran off in the other direction in fear of angering the young Avatar further. Asami was surprised that the Avatar of all people came to her rescue. Why would she save her? She wasn't a bender so why. The more that the young heiress thought about it, the more confused she becomes. "Are you okay?" The Avatar asked holding out her hand.

"Yes, I'm okay" Asami said talking her hand.

The Avatar pulled the girl up to her feet with ease.

"I'm Korra by the way. What's your name?" Korra asked curious.

"I'm Asami. Thank you for saving me" Asami said smiling.

"No problem, it's my job as the Avatar to protect people" Korra said puffing out her chest.

"But why save me? I'm not a bender" Asami said sadly.

"My Dad always told me that it doesn't mater if you're a bender or not that it's the Avatar's job to protect everyone. That includes non-benders" Korra said putting a hand on Asami's shoulder.

Asami turned to darker girl with amazed look on her face. She never thought that she would hearing something like that from the Avatar. Her mother believed in the Avatar and told her stories of Avatar Aang and his friends traveling the world and defeating the Fire Lord. Now the young heiress was meeting the new Avatar and she seems so nice and very cute.

"Thanks Korra" Asami said smiling.

"You're welcome. Um do you want to play with me?" Korra asked nervously.

"I would like that" Asami said. A grin spread on the face of the young Avatar.

The two played tag, freeze tag, hide-and-go-seek, swinging on the swings and thing else that entered their young minds. Korra met Asami's Dad and Hiroshi was glad that his daughter has made a friend with someone her age. They ran towards the slide when Korra slipped and fell on her face. The raven haired girl stopped rushed to her friend's side.

"Are you okay, Korra?" Asami asked worried.

"Yea, I'm fine" Korra said holding her left cheek.

Asami moved Korra's hand to see that it was turning slightly red. She poked it lightly and shorter girl winced a little. The taller girl wasn't sure of what to do when she thought of something. Asami lightly kissed Korra's bruised cheek causing a blush to form on the young Avatar's face.

"W-What was that for?" Korra asked confused.

"My Mama always does that to my boo-boos to make them feel better. Does yours feel better?" Asami asked tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Um I t-think I need another one" Korra asked looking away embarrassed.

Asami giggled a little before kissing Korra's cheek again.

"Better?"

"Um one more"

Asami complied with the Avatar's request, not that she minded. She likes Korra and likes kissing her even if it's on the cheek. The young Avatar turned her head towards the young heiress unknowing that Asami was leaning in to kiss her again. This caused two pairs of lips to collided shocking the both of them. The raven haired girl never knew that girls' could be so soft and likes the feel of the shorter girl's lips against her own.

Korra was surprised that the taller girl was kissing her on the lips and liked it. She's seen other woman in her village kiss each other and always wondered what it would be like to do it herself. The Avatar kissed Asami back. They stayed in a lip-locked for 10 seconds before pulling back. A small blush formed on the young girls' faces and were unable to look each other as a silence fell between them.

"Um A-Asami" Korra started.

"Y-Yes K-Korra" Asami said turning to Korra.

"C-Can I kiss y-you again?"

Asami was surprised that Korra wanted to kiss her again. She was starting think that darker girl might think that she's weird and didn't want to be her friend anymore. The heiress smiled and kissed her again. Korra was feeling all tingly and there was butterflies in her stomach when the paler girl kissed her again. She likes kissing Asami. The Avatar liked being around the taller girl. The pulled back again and grinned at each other. This definitely a new start to beautiful and wonderful relationship.

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
